The Blood Bender
by KatieKuran101
Summary: Jino Collins finds himself in the South/North pole without anyone to protect him or anywhere for shelter. What happens when he runs into a certain Prince who is trying to run away with the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

****Please recognize that I have not seen this episode very much nor seen most of the seasons but I know much of the three Avatar books. So please don't criticize. I don't own the Avatar but I do own my O.C. Jino****

I shivered as I walked slowly and not making to much movement I walked through the barren landscape that I was pretty sure was the artic... or one of them. I wasn't sure which. I coughed then shivered. I then thought about it for a moment. I shouldn't be staying still and moving slowly in the could should I? Oh well I'm gonna anyway.

My name is Jino Collins. Yeah a pretty weird name huh? Well not here in this world. It's more normal than a normal name to you guys.. So.. yeah.. I'm not a typical bender either. I'm a blood bender. No not one of those that try and control and kill people like some did. No I'm from a different tribe.

Instead of using it for hurting people we use it for healing and only that. Pretty strict rules but.. Hey, what else could you really do with it? I didn't really mind much of any of the bender types. But I didn't really like Fire Benders to much..

Especially not the Fire lord... ehh I hated him so much. He killed my parents when I was about 5 years old I was wandering around by myself until I was taken by the leader of the blood bender tribe. So yea.. enough about me..

I blinked then I groaned a bit falling to my knees. I blinked and sniffled sneezing. I swore I was getting a cold at the moment from getting to cold. I looked around looking at all of the small caves. Most of them were WAY to small for my to be in for the night.

Nightfall was coming quickly and I really didn't want get stuck in this tonight. I closed my eyes then opened them again my eyes falling on a big cave that was just the right size. I walked closer then stopped a bit seeing a small fire on the inside of it. I shrugged and ran over. It went out when I thought the person or people inside must have heard me.

I stopped then began to walk slowly being very careful not to make to much of a sound. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath by the edge of the cave. I took another step then I was slammed onto the ground by someone tackling me.

I grunted then tried to move out from under the person. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him in the loudest voice I could muster from him choking me. He then stopped and got up quickly and I stood up.

"I'm so sorry" he said then sighed "I thought you were someone else..." he said frowning. I nodded then I looked into his eyes. This golden eyes almost like a light thought the darkness. I rubbed my eyes then I gasped as he dragged my into the cave.

"Come here" he growled and I tried to pull my hand away.

"Let go of me!" I said. He then pushed me to the ground of the cave next to another boy who was tied up on floor. He has arrows on his head and hands. He HAD to be an Air Bender.. but there was only one left.. t..The Avatar... My eyes widened then I gasped as the boy got on top of me once again.

I struggled not noticing the liquid soaked cloth on top of my mouth and nose until it was to late. I groaned then I blacked out.

****A while later...****

I groaned and I tried to move lightly. I then noticed my hands and feet were tied behind me. I looked over seeing the man.. no.. he's not a man. I noticed that now. He was a teen. He looked around my age 17-18.. I blinked. He had many bruises and cuts on his face.

I then blinked straining my eyes a bit. He also had a large burn on the left side of his face over his eye. I went to sit up but he shot up. He ran over and he stood on my back pushing me back down onto the ground.

I growled and tried to get up again but he pushed down harder. I stopped moving trying to be still to see it he would move his foot. I closed my eyes then he moved it and I reopened them.

I looked up at him not moving any part of my body and showing no emotion at all.

"Who are you?" he demanded my to say. I glared at him then turned my head. He growled and sat down next to me forcing my head up to look him in the eyes. My Crystal blue eyes fighting once again with his golden ones.

"TELL ME! AND YOUR ELEMENT" He yelled his temper rising. I could tell he had the fire bender temper... plus his body was heated like one.

"Jino.." I whispered then tired to move my chin away. "And I'm a blood bender" I muttered growling a bit. I then moved away quickly just remembering the main rules of being in my tribe.. Don't tell others about the tribe. I closed his eyes.

When I reopened them I could see confusion on his face. "I thought all blood benders' were imprisoned?" he asked me. I shook my head.

'Not us.. most people think se aren't benders at all. We don't use our blood bending to fight people. Only with healing and that's it" I responded and he nodded thinking still.

Silence fell over us. After a moment I spoke up

"W..who are you?" I asked him. He looked

"I'm Zuko.. I'm the.." I cut him off "Y..your the B..banished Prince!" I said smiling wider. He frowned a bit then he nodded slowly. I took a knife out of my pocket and cut the roped and then put it down. I then hugged him tightly

"That is SO cool!" I said smiling. He gasped at first but then he hugged back

"Yeah I guess it is.." he said. I then blushed darkly and went to pull away but he held me close. I blushed harder.

Then I gasped and moved closer to him as there was a very bright blue light as it seeped into the cave.

****Please Rate, Review, and Follow Please. I'll try my hardest to update this when I can. :D :D :D :D ****


	2. Chapter 2

_**I gasped then closed my eyes once again**__. I blinked and looked around seeing a few people on a flying bison outside and a boy standing next to Zuko. I ran outside and over to them taking a quick fighting stance, not like I knew how to fight anyway. _

_The girl who had been about to bend and freeze Zuko in a block of ice froze as if she had been bended into ice herself. I looked away then closed my eyes lightly._

_"Who are you?" she asked me in a calm sweet voice. I then slowly and carefully stood out of my fighting stance. _

_"I'm Jino Collins.. I'm on of the few of a special group of benders in the water bender tribes.." I said then covered my mouth. I looked away and saw Zuko smile at me lightly from the corner of my eye. I smiled back. _

_"Well what are you doing with scar face?!" the boy still on the flying bison almost yelled at me. I growled a bit low in my throat feeling defensive of this teen I'd just met not hours ago. I sighed then calmed down. "He had offered to let me spend the night in the cave with him.. I was just wandering around my myself. " I lied not wanting Zuko to get hurt. Zuko nodded agreeing with me lie. _

_The Avatar said nothing getting up onto the flying Bison "It doesn't matter now are you guys coming or not?" He said "We have to go save the moon spirit before it's to late." He said. _

_I blinked then looked at Zuko. Before he could answer, I nodded and climbed up. I sat down next to this girl with pure white hair. I think she was a princess.. of somewhere. As I said I wasn't the best at history of my world.. I heard Zuko sigh and climb up behind me. _

_The other teen groaned and muttered something under his breath. I rolled my eyes then closed them until we were in the sky. I opened them.. _

_"S..so who are you guys? I know that your the Avatar but and your the Ice Princess... of somewhere... but who are you two?" I asked them. The teen girl smiled at me._

_"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka. I'm sorry about him and all of his crazy questions a minute ago.. he's insane sometimes. So your a water bender huh?" she asked me. I blushed a bit thinking of what to say. _

_"Yeah I am" I said "But not a typical one.. I'm not suppose to tell anyone about it or really even show anyone. But I think I could trust you guys.. you don't seem like people who would blab stuff to everyone.." I started thinking a bit more tapping my chin. I then shivered as it began to get cold. _

_Again I say i'm not used to the cold nor the dark. I NEVER go outside. I shivered again then blushed my face heating quickly as a jacket was placed onto my shoulders. I looked at Zuko who smiled at me having taken his jacket off and given it to me. I smiled back then looked at them. _

_"So anyway.." I began but was cut off quickly. _

_"Are you guys dating or something?" Sokka asked grossed out. I heard Zuko scoff. _

_"Sokka just shut up okay? We only just met he said that not an hour ago.." I could almost feel him roll his eyes again. I nodded. _

_"Anyway..." I started again. "I'm a special type of water bender.. I was taught to only bend blood instead of water. " They all froze and moved back a bit and I chuckled _

_"No, no not like those water benders who learned to rebel against their fire bender kidnappers. Well I was taught how to bend blood in bodies but.. I don't use it. I was taught to use blood bending to heal wounds as well as help someone to stop bleeding out or internally." I finished and they smiled nodding. I sighed a bit and got down as we got close to the ground. I landed on my feet but was told to stay behind. _

_I glared a bit at The Avatar and Katara who told me to stay back with the prisoner. I guessed that was suppose to be Zuko. I climbed back up to see Zuko working on the ropes that had his hands tied behind his back. I sighed. _

_"Where are you planning on going?" I asked him glaring a bit. I didn't want him to leave and get hurt, but it was also my job to watch him. He looked up then stood the ropes falling down behind him _

_"I'm going to go back to my ship. as well as stop the general from hurting the moon spirit. " I stood up and grabbed his arm trying to get him to stop but got dragged down again to the ground me on top of him this time. I sighed. _

_"That's what they are doing.." I said and he rolled his eyes getting up pushing me off harshly. I blinked "C..can I come with you then?" I asked him blinking. He looked at me and smiled lightly before nodding. _

_I smiled back following him. We walked down narrow passage ways getting away from Appa without being seen by anyone, especially my new friends. We climbed up high then I closed my eyes and fell it becoming darker now that the moon was becoming dark red. I shook my head then I stood up sighing. I held my hand out and blushed feeling someone grasp onto it tightly. _

_After that everything went black once again.. well more black than it already was. I hit the floor with a force so hard I could feel it while I was unconscious. _

**_I woke up a few hours later.. I groaned and tried to sit up but was pushed back down._**_ I looked next to me seeing that Zuko was fast asleep next to me. He had pulled my back down with his arm. I closed my eyes again then I moved out from his arms and got up. I looked around it pretty light out now. I was an old man sitting down enjoying some tea in the middle of the raft. I gulped. I wasn't used to rafts like this but hey, I'd get used to it. _

_I walked over to him and he looked up. _

_"Oh your up now.. I'm surprised Zuko cared enough about you to bring you here.. how's your head boy?" He asked me and I blinked. I held my head a bit then grunted a bit in pain. _

_"It.. It was fine until you reminded me" I said and he frowned nodding. _

_"I'm sorry.. would you like some tea?" He asked holding out a cup. I nodded taking it taking a sip. I had always loved tea so much I didn't even really know why either. I smiled a bit as the warm liquid ran down my throat. The old man smiled at me. _

_"You like tea then?" He asked smiling a bit more. Before I could nod he continued. "My nephew over there doesn't like it very much so it will be very nice to have someone to talk to in the morning and drink tea with. I smiled a bit then nodded again. _

_"Let me introduce myself.." I said. "I'm Jino.. I'm from one of a 'special' water tribes. " I said. He was pretty old.. or at least looked like it so I was pretty sure, and hoped he understood. He nodded showing he did._

_"Blood bending then.. hmmm interesting you could be useful for my nephew. He gets hurt way to much.." He said. "My name is Iroh.. I'm Zuko uncle.. " I nodded then shook his hand as he held it out to me. I looked over as Zuko groaned and I smiled knowing he was most likely awake now. _

_"I better rest im still tired and not well from walking and breathing in the cold air and drug from the rag.. So good day.. please wake me up when we get to where we are going. " I stood up then bowed walking to the other side of the raft. _


	3. Chapter 3

_***Again at the moment I am winging it. I don't really like to follow many show story lines.. but I will try to follow the characters' personalities the best I can.***_

_I groaned as I was slapped across the face. I shot up and growled at Zuko who glared back at me. He scoffed a bit then walked away a bit _

_"So now you wake up?" He growled under his breath walking off the raft and down the dock. He walked towards his uncle who was sitting by a flower by it's self in a bush in the middle of a clearing. His hair was shorter now but also covered more of his head. I blinked a bit but shook my head. _

_"Good morning to you too grumpy" I muttered following him yawning a bit. I walked over then I smiled lightly at Iroh. He was pretty nice compared to Zuko was being so mean now. I sat next to him and tried to examine the flower with him. I listened to him as he whispered to himself. _

_I watched Zuko go to turn off and go fishing. Hmm He didn't seem like the person to like fish for some reason. I shrugged then I remembered something. I ran back and grabbed my bag glad Zuko had grabbed it. I walked back over going threw it. _

_Iroh looked up at me as I pulled out a book about the types of flowers and how to tell them apart. He blinked "Where did you get that?" he asked me. I smiled lightly at him. _

_"I got it from my adoptive mom on my 12th birthday. I was pretty interested in tea then so I needed it." I sat down and flipped threw it looking at the flower once in a while. I smiled a bit thinking it was an okay flower but then I noticed the one difference in them. One had red color lines the other purple. _

_"This one is the poisonous one.. better not touch it" I said standing up. I looked around then walked over to a bush and pulled a small basket out of my bag. I had seen some black berries and planned on making a tea out of them instead. Plus I loved them so much. An easy snack if needed. I got a basket filled with them then walked back over. _

_"How about we use these black berries instead?" I offered. Iroh smiled and nodded back. After Zuko got back with the stupid little fish he caught we all sat down for a cup of tea. I sipped it slowly pretty tired still but the herbs from the berries perking me up a bit. _

_I looked over at Zuko and I smiled at him but frowned as I got a death glare back. I put my cup down "What the heck is with you today? Your being so annoying and stubborn." I almost yelled standing. He growled and stood up also pissed and steamed off now. I could tell by his face getting red. _

_"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled back. I tried to snap back a comment but then sighed as Iroh broke it up. _

_"I apologize for my Nephew's attitude towards you Jino.. but he is usually like this most of the time. " He said and I nodded. I turned to begin to walk off. I walked down the path then felt someone grab my arm. I turned and glared lightly at Zuko. _

_He sighed then closed his eyes before opening them again. His golden eyes piercing their way into mine once again. I softened lightly... He smiled a bit _

_"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I've been told I have anger problems.. " He said blushing a bit as he spoke. I smiled a bit more then I nodded giving him a light hug. _

_"It's alright Zuko. I don't mind I have attitude sometimes to.. It's pretty random with me" I said. He nodded back then smiled also. _

_"S..so you want to go into town to look around with me?" I asked him. He shook his head _

_" I would but... I'm sort of a wanted man... remember?" He said and I sweat dropped. "Oh right.. sorry" I asked. He nodded slowly. I then pulled away and turned down the path again and began to walk down it again. I walked into town humming lightly as I walked. _

_I wished I could just sing out right now. It was kind of a hobby of mine lately. But I didn't think I was good. I walked down the paths looking at all of the small shops on the sides of the drive. I blinked and pulled out some money getting a few herbs and other things that would be useful. Or at least I hoped they would be. Once I finished I snuck out and into the back stealing a few oranges and apples from the trees a while back I had seen. _

_I began to walk back to the camp sight then I smiled a bit. I yawned a bit. I couldn't believe I was still tired. I began to eat one of the apples. I walked back seeing them still there talking a bit. I walked over and sat next to them setting the basket of food near them. _

_They didn't eat to much and that worried me a bit. But I guessed they were used to not having much food. Well Zuko was at least. Iroh wasn't shy about digging into the fruit and few other foods I had gotten. I smiled feeling like I helped them a bit. _

_"So.." I asked making them both look up "W..what now?" I asked forcing a smile. I sighed seeing them both look at each other as if thinking. _

_"First.. You're going back to were you came from. Then I'm gonna go catch the avatar to bring him to my father." Zuko said standing and sighing lightly. I could almost tell he was forced into saying this. But I knew Iroh wasn't making him. He was making himself. Thinking his honor was more important than a friendship with me. I frowned then stood up looking down. _

_"F..fine" I stuttered out. I wasn't trying to sound upset. I really was to be honest. I grabbed my back and a bit of the food leaving most of what was left. I put it in my bag and turned beginning to walk off lightly. I walked until I got down the path and looked back seeing them already on the raft and paddling away from here. _

_I looked back down at the path away from the town. I was on my own now.. But I just knew.. This wasn't gonna be the last time I'll see Zuko. _

_I just knew... I just knew.. _

**_*The Next Day around the same time...*_**

_I groaned as I slowly walked down the path through the forest. My stomach growled loudly. I had gone through all of the food I had taken from them and I hadn't seen any plants or places I could take some from. I was also pretty low on money so I couldn't just buy anything off of anyone. _

_I walked down the path looking down. I opened my eyes. I was in the town that I really had no idea where. I looked back down but gasped falling down me having bumped into a girl. Both of us had fallen in opposite directions. _

_I looked at her then I smiled a bit getting up and offering to help her up "Katara?" I whispered a bit. She smiled at me_

_"Oh Jino.. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" She asked me. I sighed a bit _

_"Zuko pushed me out of his little clan.. I've been walking since yesterday" I said My legs were pretty weak. I hadn't rested planning on walking until I could find a place to sleep where I would have a less chance of being mugged or even worse.. Killed. _

_She frowned but then nodded. "Yeah he's a jerk huh?" She started. I nodded agreeing. She nodded back then she smiled at me "Your welcome to come and be with us and that Avatar if you wish" She finished. _

_I smiled back then I nodded. "Thank you.. If there is anyway I could repay you.." _

_"It's fine.. just a way of kindness" She said cutting me off. I nodded and I followed her as she dragged me down into town and through it. We walked up a hill then I smiled seeing the people from before. Except the princess. I didn't bother saying anything not wanting to be rude. _

_I smiled and waved at a few of them. _

**_*And yet another time skip...*_**

_I sighed as I laid down under the trees in a sleeping bag that had been in my bag. I closed my eyes lightly. I groaned a bit as some light flashed me in the eyes. I noticed it was a flashlight. Katara smiled at me and I sat up. _

_She frowned a bit "Sorry did I wake you?" She whispered. I rubbed my eyes then shook my head "No you didn't...What did you need?" I asked her. She sighed a bit then sat down next to me on the sleeping bags edge. Her knees under her. _

_"I need you to teach my blood bending.." She said. I blinked then frowned a bit "I'm sorry Katara.. I can't do that. It's not allowed.. But how about this? Once this war is over I'l take you to see my teachers and they can teach you. Is that okay?" I asked her. She smiled then nodded standing up. She then turned back to me _

_"One more question...How did Zuko and his uncle treat you when you were with them?" I smiled at her _

_"I was treated fine Katara. no need to worry about me." He said smiling. She nodded then said goodnight and then walked back to her bed and laid down turning off the flashlight. _

_I laid down also then closed my eyes. _

_I knew that there was gonna be a journey and fight ahead of us... And I was either gonna live... Or Die fighting. _

****Thank you guys for reading please rate and review. Thanks :D :D :D :D C: C: C: C: ****


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up the next morning bright and early before everyone else. I yawned a bit then closed my eyes for another moment then I got back up sitting in my sleeping bag. I got up and began to do some stretches. I looked around seeing everyone still asleep. I walked over to the ledge and I rubbed my eyes. _

_I sighed a bit and I sat down looking out at the water. I looked down and I smiled a bit seeing a small beach at the bottom. I jumped down and I landed on my toes and hands like a cat. I had been told I was pretty close acting to one. I then began to strip down carefully and vigilant incase someone watching. I left my boxers on and walked around a bit. _

_I smirked, half was down the beach was a hot spring. I walked over and finished undressing slipping in. I closed my eyes and smiled letting my body relax lightly. My hearing became more aware of my surroundings waiting for a small warning of danger. _

_After the sun rose and I was more relaxed than I was before I got up and out. I dried off the best I could with my shirt then I got redressed. I walked back up to the ledge and back over to the camp. I was shirtless at the moment and everyone was just walking out of their tents. I looked over and I smiled. I waved to Katara as she walked out of her tent and she blushed a bit looking at my stomach for a moment but then waved back. _

_Personally, I didn't care if girls stared at me or not. I didn't care at all. But I bushed so much when I saw guys looking at me like that. I walked back over to my bag and pulled out a clean shirt putting my other one in. I put it on then put my sleeping bag away. I watched as they began to put away the tents while Katara began to cook. I walked over to her _

_"Would you like some help?" I asked her smiling kindly. She shook her head _

_"No i'm fine.. Thanks though Jino." She said then handed me a bowl of the finished food. I nodded then ate it quickly. As I ate I wondered whether I should stay with them on their journey to train Aang or not. When I finished I came to a conclusion. I was gonna stay. I gave my bowl back to Katara then stood. _

_Do you guys know where you guys are heading next? And what Aang still needs to learn?" I asked them. Aang smiled nicely. _

_"Well I just need to learn how to bend Fire but I was wondering if you could teach me blood bending?" He asked smiling hopefully. I sighed deeply like I had when Katara asked me last night. _

_" I... I guess I could... Then I could teach you to Katara.." I whispered then looked up at them. "We could start today if you want. Right here. But we don't really have anyone of anything to practice on." I finished. Aang nodded. _

_"I'm sure Toph or Sokka wouldn't mind being a practice dummy would you guys?" Aang said smiling cheekily at the two. The nodded. I could tell they didn't want to make Aang angry knowing what he was capable of. I then smiled. _

_"Lets begin then shall we?" I asked. Aang and Katara nodded. I then sat down then across from me. I took Sokka and pulled a knife from my pocket cutting his arm lightly enough to cut the skin and make it bleed. I held his arm out. _

_"My tribes way of blood bending is pretty simple and very close to water bending. But a bit harder to control. You just bend it like water." I then began to love my free hand to moved the slow-moving blood into the air and stopping more blood from coming out. Then I bended the blood back into his body and helped the wound heal pretty quickly. it now just a small scar. I smiled then looked at Aang and Katara letting go of Sokka arm. _

_"See?" I said smiling a bit more. I then got up "You guys try." I cut Sokka's arm again then I also cut Toph's arm. _

_I watched them practice and fail a few times. But around the 19 or 20th try they got it mostly down. I smiled feeling like an actual teacher to them. "see it's not that hard now is it?" I asked them smiling widely. _

_They nodded then we all finished packing our stuff onto Appa's back before climbing on ourselves. I yawned then leaned back. My head on my soft bag. I closed my eyes and recalled my memories from the first day I got into this mess. Well it wasn't really a mess anymore. I opened my eyes again. To be honest I couldn't get my mind off of this Banished Prince I had meet only a few days ago. I shook my head but I just couldn't get my thoughts to leave him._

_I sighed deeply and looked out at the ocean below us. I looked at everyone else who at the moment seemed to have something to do. I rubbed my arms and I looked around more. I sat up then I grabbed my bag opening it up. I rummaged through it again then I pulled out the book of the flowers again and began to study it. I then smiled remembering the black berries I had taken with me. I reached into my bag and pulled them out. I had forgotten about them and hadn't eaten them. I began to eat them slowly. I smiled them still pretty juicy and declivous. _

_****One long Appa ride later****_

_We arrived to a town that was not to far away from the fire nation. I looked around. I then sat down on the ground. It was much harder here. I then stood again it hurting my butt to much to sit down. I then sighed lightly. I decided to go for a walk. I waked into the forest taking my bag with me. I wasn't leaving for good but planning on looking for some foods and some flowers for maybe some herb teas that I heard was pretty good for you bending. _

_I found a few flower and I cut then putting them in a water bag that was moist enough to keep them alive for a while. I put one in my hair and pushed some of it behind me ear. I then smirked and put my bag down seeing a tree of apples and bushes of berries of most kinds. I climbed and got a bunch before then getting berries. I put them in my bag then I began to walk away. I walked back to the camp. I looked up at the sky then my eyes widened. _

_Either the trip was MUCH longer than I thought it really was or I was out looking for food longer than I thought. I looked over at most people gathered around the fire. I looked over at them and smiled seeing no new people had hitch hiked and were gonna be staying with us. I walked over and sat down next to Sokka and yawned. I pulled out the berries and fruits smiling and giving everyone some eating some of it myself. _

_I was to tired to eat or do to much. So we really just chatted for a bit until we all decided to actually go to sleep. I rubbed my eyes then I pulled out my sleeping bag. I laid in it and put my bag as a pillow. I closed my eyes. I then fell asleep quicker than I had before. _

**_**I'm so that this was a sort chapter but I have writers block. And please don't hate I know I am not following the correct storyline of the show but I wanted to make it more interesting and not follow it to much as most stories do. I wanted to make it more original and work on it. I own nothing but my OC Jino Collins**_**


End file.
